A Second Chance
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Re-write of my story A Second Chance at Life. Harry is betrayed by those he trusted, and is fed up with the wizarding world. 'He' is offered an invitation to join Hecate School of Magic, and finds out that the Greek and Roman gods exist...rated T, fem!slash, slash, fem!Harry/Reyna later on, mentions of abuse, etcetera. Will include XOVER characters from other series and books...
1. What's Going On!

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor any other series whose character I use (including but not limited to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, and probably a few different anime series).**

**Note: This chapter takes place a few months after Voldemort is defeated, as the magical world starts to heal and clean up the mess the war left behind. **

**Summary: Harry is betrayed by a certain 'friend' and wakes up in a changed body. Once he finds out that he can't do anything to fix what had been done to him, she takes matters into her own hands. She leaves the wizarding world, finding her own path and is invited to the prestigious Hecate Academy of the Magical Arts, where she learns about the world of the gods…**

**Warning: this includes Harry being transformed into a girl, some Weasley bashing, various sexual preferences, and probably a few more things later.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up groggily, wondering what on earth he had apparently been drinking the night before, not that he could really remember the festivities at all. He had never had alcohol and had intended never to do so (as he'd witnessed how much worse his uncle Vernon acted because of the stuff), but since last night was the celebration of their victory against Voldemort, he supposed someone would 'spike the punch', as the muggles say.<p>

A few minutes later, fighting against the dizziness and a splitting headache, Harry opened his eyes slowly. Realizing that the light wasn't making his symptoms worse, as he'd thought being hung over would cause, his eyes narrowed in confusion. If it wasn't alcohol, then what was up?

After a moment's contemplation, he sat up, intending to go to the infirmary to get checked out. His plans were forgotten a moment later, as he noticed a change in his balance, and looked down at his body.

On his chest were two large lumps that had most definitely not been there before.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and confusion, and he immediately yanked his shirt off, hoping (though he knew he wasn't so lucky) that he was imagining it. Nope.

He ran to the bathroom, glad that his dorm mates had already left for breakfast, and peered into the mirror.

His mind went blank for about ten minutes as he processed what he saw.

* * *

><p>Poppy was in her office filling out paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. Wondering what she could possibly be needed for so early in the morning, she opened her door, only to find no one in sight.<p>

"Poppy, it's Harry Potter." She suddenly heard from a few feet in front of her. "I'm under my Invisibility Cloak, I'd really rather not be seen by anyone else." After getting over her surprise, Poppy opened the door without a word and let the boy into her office.

"What's the problem, Mr. Potter?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, see, that's the problem." 'Harry' said, before pulling off the Invisibility Cloak. Poppy gasped in shock at the young woman before her. "I'm not a Mister at the moment."

As Poppy registered that sentence (which took longer than it probably should have), she looked the young Potter over. Harry's hair was down to the middle of her back, wavier than usual and not as wild. 'His' face was more gentle and feminine that usual, her cheekbones more defined, and lips a bit more plump. 'His' body, and she probably shouldn't tell him this, seemed to…'fit' better than his male physique, the malnutrition becoming less obvious, and as 'he' shifted she realized that he was more graceful as well. Of course, let's not forget her new breasts.

Realizing that she had been silent too long and was making her patient uncomfortable, Poppy spoke up. "How did this happen, Potter?" The absence of a 'Mister' didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't know." Harry responded. "I woke up like this. I felt dizzy and had a headache, but at first I thought that the drinks last night had been spiked with alcohol and that I was hung over. I was getting up to come to you, and…saw all this."

"Right." Poppy nodded, wondering when the poor boy (girl?) would ever catch a break. "Your 'spiked drink' theory might be the cause, though not alcohol. Depending on the potion used, though…" She trailed off uncomfortably.

"I might be stuck like this." Harry finished, his suspicions unfortunately confirmed. "How do we figure out which potion it was?"

"We analyze your blood." She responded, pulling out a vial. Harry allowed her to magically draw a small amount of his blood, before she continued. "We'll need to pour this on a piece of enchanted parchment for ten minutes, and then we should find out what's happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this re-write! I didn't change anything but the intro at the top, but in a few chapters you might start to notice some changes. <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Sorry, It's Permanent

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson. Good thing, too. I never would have been able to do their stories justice even if I had been the one to come up with them.**

**Timeline: Okay, bear with me. I know that the Harry Potter series goes from 1981-1997, according to the dates on Lily and James' gravestones and Riddle's diary. However, it doesn't really matter, does it? The most significant signs in most series about the time period would be the technology available, or the fashion at that point, neither of which are really prevalent in the series.**

**Given that, I'm moving the series up a decade later. So, Harry was born in 1995, and at about this time after the final battle it'll be about 2012. She's currently 17, and then she de-ages herself a few years (not as many years as in the original version of this story). Once she's back to that age again, when she meets Reyna, Nico, and them, the war with Gaia and the giants will have just ended, maybe a few months later.**

* * *

><p>Harry kept his eyes on the parchment with bated breath as he waited for it to reveal his fate. He knew that he was being slightly dramatic, but at this point, who would blame him? His thoughts went out the window as the parchment suddenly glowed brightly, and Poppy immediately picked it up.<p>

Poppy read the information under the anxious eyes of her favorite patient, and grew confused at what potion was showing to be in his system. Suddenly, she realized how this had probably happened, and cursed under her breath, before looking up at Potter.

"It might be best to sit down for this." She told the young woman, as she now had to settle on the feminine words as opposed to masculine. Harry, who had a habit of pacing when nervous, settled down in the chair in front of her desk.

"The potion that was in your system was meant to impregnate the next person who makes physical contact with you." She waited.

"Wait, what?" Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"If the potion had worked as it was meant to, the next person who touched you would have your child, regardless of whether or not the two of you had had sexual intercourse." You could tell that Poppy was struggling to sound calm about this, but it was such a horrible violation.

"How did that cause…this?" Harry asked, gesturing down to her body. She still needed to process this. Who had the potion been from?

"You had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients, it seems." Poppy explained.

"And?" Harry urged.

"And…I'm afraid the transformation is permanent." She answered with a grimace. "I am sorry, but there is honestly nothing that I can do to change you back. You're welcome to get a second opinion from St. Mungo's, of course." Harry just shook her head, trusting Poppy's opinion.

"I'm not going to get pregnant next time I touch someone, am I?" Harry asked bitterly, not that Poppy could blame her.

"No." she answered with a shake of her head. "That part of the potion was negated by your allergy."

"Small miracles." Harry muttered, before looking up. "Can we find out who gave it to me?"

Poppy tapped her chin. "I'm not entirely sure how we could. The potion itself is untraceable, and there won't be a child to test for your blood. Even then, it wouldn't be guaranteed that the one who carried your child would be the one who gave you the potion, seeing as physical contact isn't very reliable in this case."

Harry was about to ask another question, before she froze. She didn't want to consider it, but hadn't Ginny Weasley had a crush on for years? She'd asked him out numerous times since he had defeated Voldemort, and seemed to be unwilling to take no for an answer.

"If I suspect who did this," Harry phrased carefully. "Would my having a life debt owed to me by this person help make sure?" Poppy's eyes widened at the implications. Quite a few people were bound to Harry via life debt, so that could help narrow down the suspect. If nothing else, they would be sure that those with the debt couldn't possibly be the culprit.

"Yes, actually." Poppy said. "Give it a try." Harry took a deep breath.

"I, Harry James Potter, call upon the life debts owed to me by the Weasley family. If any of them have given me a potion without my knowledge, I request them to be brought to the Hogwarts Infirmary to 'discuss' the consequence of their actions."

A moment later, a bright flash blinded Poppy and Harry, as three people fell to the floor through the ceiling. Once her eyesight was back to normal, Harry looked at the newcomers and frowned, biting back the angry tears and bitter resentment. She had been prepared for Ginny, but…

"Poppy! What are we doing here?!" Molly Weasley screeched angrily, glancing at Harry and wondering who the strange woman was. She looked a bit like Harry, but no, that was impossible."

"Mr. Potter came in earlier in a strange condition." Harry suddenly spoke up, glancing at Poppy, silently asking her to handle this. She needed to see this. Poppy nodded in agreement, and Harry turned back to the Weasley matriarch.

"We were wondering if you had any idea what had happened. The boy stays with your family during the summers, if what I've heard is true, so the two of us figured you might have noticed something."

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Molly asked Poppy, blatantly ignoring Harry's question, which didn't go unnoticed by the two of them.

"My name is Guinevere D'Artagnan." Harry introduced, pulling the names from the Arthurian Legends and the Three Musketeers. "I am Mr. Potter's legal advisor."

"Legal advisor?" Ginny suddenly spoke up. Until now, she and Ron had been content to let their mom handle this, but now she was curious and slightly nervous.

"Yes, indeed." Harry agreed, inwardly glad for the Slytherin side of her personality. "When people began to stalk him wherever he went, Mr. Potter hired me to take care of any issues that arose, whether him needing to fight them off, or women falsely claiming to be pregnant with his children." Harry snickered darkly in her head, wondering if they would get the hint.

Nope.

"What does that have to do with us?" Ron finally spoke, voice filled with envy. Apparently he was still jealous of Harry's fame.

"As I said earlier, it is well known that Mr. Potter spends quite a bit of time staying with your family, and we are curious whether or not your family noticed anything." Harry answered, showing a bit of irritation at having to repeat herself. Ron flushed an ugly red in embarrassment and anger.

"Nothing is wrong with the boy." Molly said firmly, glancing nervously at her daughter.

"We will see about that." Poppy said darkly, before glaring at the family. "You see, something _is _wrong with Potter. He suspected that you might have an idea of what, considering you know him _so well_, and called upon the life debts your family owes him so that we can get the information that we need."

"He left it to us, of course." 'Guinevere' explained. "He didn't like the idea of you being interrogated like this, but we assured him that it was quite necessary. Chances are, Potter is sleeping off the symptoms from whatever is in his system."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated. :D <strong>


	3. These Gingers Have No Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter...**

**Note: The chapter title for this is just for kicks, I don't actually think that gingers don't have souls. Sorry to any gingers reading things! No offense meant.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two hours later, after grilling the Weasley trio mercilessly, a young woman in boy's clothing burst out of the hospital wing, Poppy by her side. Her magic was flaring dangerously, and the healer did everything she could to stop the betrayed child from destroying the castle by accident.<p>

However, she knew that trying to calm said child down was not an option right now if she wanted to come out of this unharmed. After all, the child had every right to be furious.

Poppy herself hadn't expected such results when Harry, or 'Guinevere', as the Weasleys now knew her by, called on the life debt. As it was, she had been shocked when the three appeared, but now she had a very different opinion of the woman she had previously respected for raising so many children, and the two children themselves who she had never gotten to know by their own merits.

When the questioning began, 'Guinevere' had demanded that Veritaserum be used. Naturally, the trio objected, but she used her Slytherin side to talk circles around them, claiming that it was standard and that a law suit would be brought up against them if they declined. That wasn't true, but the fact that they were called there via life debt only convinced them more.

The youngest, Ginevra, had been dosing Harry with love potions since Harry's fourth year, hoping that she would be the one he asked to the Yule Ball. When that didn't work, she didn't give up hope, and just continued to give it to him, warning away anyone else who expressed romantic interest, regardless of whether or not Harry himself had noticed it. Not only was that bad enough, but then she tried line theft, a crime severely punishable in the wizarding world. She would be lucky if she was out of Azkaban by the time she was in her fifties. If Harry decided to pursue it, anyways. Which she did, but maybe a more personalized revenge would be better…

Ron had been sabotaging Harry ever since he'd met him on the train. He purposefully distracted him with chess and Quidditch to keep him from concentrating on his schoolwork, and thereby surpassing Ron himself. He gave backhanded compliments, using Harry's lack of self-worth against him to make himself feel better about his inferiority issues. He used fourth year to 'punish' Harry for taking all of the attention that was 'rightfully his' by becoming a champion, and his jealous envy hadn't succeeded even after he had apologized, or even later, once Crouch's plot was revealed. As for why the life debt had brought him there, he had been using laziness and depression potions, compulsions and even the rare memory charm on Harry to adjust him to fit Ron's view of what the Boy-Who-Lived should act like.

Molly had also manipulated him emotionally, using her status as Harry's best friend's mother to insert herself into his life, making decisions that weren't hers to make, and even using his money occasionally! Harry wanted to slap himself when he realized that Mrs. Weasley most definitely shouldn't have been in possession of his vault key at any point, but somehow she had managed to do school shopping for him, at least twice that he was aware of! That couldn't have been normal. After all, Gringotts was known as one of the most secure places in wizarding Europe, so they shouldn't have allowed that. Besides that, Molly was also helping Ginny dose him with love potions, and also with others that would help her gain control over him, such as compliance and loyalty potions.

Needless to say, when everything was over and done with (and the Weasleys sent away from the area), it hadn't taken Harry very long to get in the state that she was in.

* * *

><p>Harry stormed through the castle, towards the potions laboratory hidden in the dungeons, which he-no, <em>she<em>, had found a few months prior, when trying to escape the hordes of people wanting to thank the 'Chosen One'. She was vaguely aware of Poppy's presence and actions, but paid no mind to it.

Entering the lab, she immediately went to the potions cabinet, searching carefully through the various ingredients to find the ones she wanted. As no one else knew of this place (besides Poppy now), those ingredients wouldn't be missed.

Finished with that, she summoned a potions book from the boys' dorm in Gryffindor Tower, setting up her work station as she waited for it to zoom in. When it did, she immediately went to work.

After a few minutes, her furious aura had dimmed somewhat, though her magic was still simmering rather close to the surface. Poppy left it, knowing that that was as best as she would get.

"What are you brewing?" the healer asked calmly, noticing that Harry hadn't stopped. The child was silent for a moment, thoughtful.

"After fifth year…with Sirius dead, and everyone heaping their ludicrous expectations on me, I spent a lot of time thinking about running away, disappearing." Harry started stoically. Poppy's eyes widened a bit, but she honestly wasn't all that surprised. She certainly wouldn't have been able to handle that sort of grief and pressure when she was fifteen.

"I decided against it, of course, but only because I didn't want anyone else to die when I supposedly had a chance against him." Harry continued, with Poppy watching her sadly. "One of the many ideas I came up with…was to de-age myself."

Poppy stood for a few minutes in silence, shocked, while Harry merely continued the brewing process, thinking about the possibilities. If no one knew that Harry had been turned into a girl (besides her, and she _certainly_ wouldn't tell anyone), than no one would think to look for one. That, and the child would finally have a chance at a real, happy childhood.

'This could be a very good thing.' Poppy thought, watching the girl as she glanced through the pages of the book she had summoned. With that, she straightened. "What do you need me to do?"

Harry smiled warmly at her; well, as warmly as possible, given the circumstances.

"I think…that I'm going to need a new name, before anything else." Harry told her.

Poppy nodded in agreement, before thinking about it. "It would probably be best if you didn't go by Potter, at least for a while." She said. "It would be best to stick as closely to your first name as you can, but I can't really see you going by Harriet." Harry shook her head, not particularly liking that name for herself, either.

"Hayden." She said decisively. "Maybe…no, not Evans, that's too obvious, and so is Black."

Poppy bit her lip in contemplation, before she had an idea. "We can go to Gringotts and have the goblins perform an inheritance ritual. We can find out if you have a claim to any other family names, and maybe use one of them. It would help in providing a backstory in the wizarding world, as well."

Harry frowned in confusion, having never heard of such a ritual. "What exactly does the ritual require, and what sort of information would show up?"

"To set up the ritual, you would need to use a special quill to write your name on an enchanted piece of goblin paper, and pour some of your magic into the quill as you write. From there, the quill will begin to write out information like your name, parents, notable ancestors, legal documents pertaining to you-such as wills, marriage contracts, your birth certificate, etcetera."

"A special quill?" Harry asked wearily.

"Nothing like a blood quill, it merely has some goblin enchantments on it." Poppy assured her. "You would also be able to get your name changed while you're there, and no one but the goblins would be able to access it without your express permission, including the ministry."

Harry thought about it, before she smirked, the expression looking much more natural than it would have if she had still been male. "How about tomorrow?"

Poppy smirked back, reveling in the opportunity. She had been a Slytherin when she attended the school as a student, and this was something any self-respecting Snake would love. Harry would effectively be rebelling against the entire ministry (for neither had any illusions that the wizarding world would accept 'his' leaving), the public, his betrayers, and anyone who would want to use him for their own ends.

The fact that Harry couldn't even be blamed if someone did find out just made it the icing on the cake. After all, between the Savior and three known blood-traitors (and not for the reasons most thought), there wasn't even a chance for the Weasleys to come out on top.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Again, I've changed very little from the original version so far, but the changes will start in the next chapter.**


	4. Plan In Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. As far as reviewers of the original version of mine have told me, though, I apparently do own the idea of Harry being transformed into a girl for such a reason, which is nice.**

* * *

><p>Hayden walked into the renowned bank with Poppy by her side the next morning. She was a bit nervous about this trip, considering she had robbed Gringotts a few months prior, but she had later been assured that due to her 'service' getting rid of the Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault she was excused.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Hayden?" Poppy asked, using her chosen name. It wasn't official yet, but the sooner she got used to it the better.

"Not really." Hayden admitted, before entering the bank. "Let's go." Poppy sighed, shaking her head before following her young friend.

Ten minutes later, after a whispered conversation with one of the bank tellers, Hayden and Poppy were led to an ornate office.

"Madam. Potter." A goblin greeted as he looked up at them. He narrowed his eyes at Hayden's new appearance, but couldn't detect any glamour spells or smell any hint of Polyjuice potion. "How may I help you today?"

"As you can tell, I am now in a new situation." Hayden started. "There is nothing I can do about it, so I decided to take advantage. As such, my first order of business is to change my name. Would I still hold my position as the head of my family?"

"Yes, I don't see why not." The goblin answered. "Your family has never cared about gender. Were you planning to keep your surname?"

"No, Potter is too well-known in our world, and considering I'm the last of my family, that wouldn't work." Hayden explained.

"You plan to disappear." The goblin stated, looking at her in contemplation.

"Yes." Hayden stated confidently. "As long as I'm known as…whatever the wizarding world is calling me these days, there's no way that I'll be left alone to live my life as I see fit. I've already had requests to join the Ministry, as the head of the DMLE no less, considering Madame Bones was killed. They don't seem to care that I am neither qualified nor interested, and aren't taking no for an answer."

"We fear that they will try and find a way to enslave her to do their bidding." Poppy spoke up. "The Ministry has already demonstrated their willingness to stomp all over his-now her, rights. What other minor has ever been tried as an adult for something as simple as under-aged magic?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." The goblin (whose nameplate said Ragnarok) agreed, before pulling out a few files from his desk. "I assume you wish to have a blood test done?"

"Yes, thank you." Hayden agreed with a gentle smile.

"Of course." Ragnarok took a moment to gather the supplies, and Hayden followed through the process that Poppy had explained to her.

With that done, she glanced at the enchanted parchment, where the words appeared to be written in her blood.

_Birth Name: Harry James Potter_

_(Note: name change eminent)_

_Biological Parents:_

_James C. Potter, previous Lord of House Potter, deceased_

_Lily Potter nee Evans, previous Heiress to House Venturi (unclaimed), deceased_

"My mother wasn't a muggleborn?" Hayden asked in surprise.

"It would seem that she wasn't." Poppy agreed, glancing at the sheet herself. "My guess is that there was a squib born into the Venturi family, and your mother was one of his or her descendants."

"That is indeed the case; unfortunately, Lady Potter never got the chance to claim her birthright." Ragnarok said. Hayden nodded before continuing to read.

_Godparent(s):_

_Sirius O. Black, previous Heir to House Black (unclaimed), deceased_

'Strange, Sirius was disowned, so how could he have been the heir?' Hayden wondered, trying her best to ignore the pang in her heart at the thought of her godfather.

_Inherited Vault(s):_

_Potter Trust Vault-80,000 Galleons, 25,000 Sickles, and 5,000 Knuts (refills annually)_

_Potter Family Vault-359,000 Galleons, 256,810 Sickles, and 2,396 Knuts_

_*Also includes Potter family deeds, contracts, jewelry, unpublished manuscripts, and journals._

_Venturi Family Vault-349,259,826 Galleons, 29,632 Sickles, 41,063 Knuts; 916 drachmas, 207 denarii_

'Drachmas and denarii?' Hayden wondered, before deciding that she could find out what those were when she visited the Venturi vault.

_*Also includes Venturi family deeds, contracts, journals, books, special weapons, and armor. _

_Black Family Vault-32,593 Galleons, 927 Sickles_

_*Also includes Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Kreacher the House Elf, and Witherwings the Hippogriff_

"I would have thought that an Ancient and Noble House like the Blacks would be…well…" Poppy said in surprise, having expected more from the supposedly wealthy family.

"Many dark families had their fortunes 'lessened' during the wars." Ragnarok offered in explanation. In other words, Voldemort used up most of their finances. "Many assets were also sold. Regardless, Miss, you are quite well-off."

"It would seem so." Hayden agreed, surprised. "What does it mean by 'contracts'?"

Poppy's eyes widened and she spoke up in alarm. "Those aren't…marriage contracts, are they?"

"No, Madame, they are not." Ragnarok assured the old healer. "They are normal business contracts. The Potters haven't signed marriage contracts in centuries, and though the Blacks would have, they never had the opportunity and Sirius would never have done that. " Poppy nearly slumped in her seat in relief.

"What kind of contracts?" Hayden asked, hoping that they weren't like the one for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That was one contract that she hadn't wanted to be a part of.

"Well, let's see…" Ragnarok pulled out yet another file, this one titled 'Potter-Venturi-Black holdings', since the files automatically updated. He handed the documents to Hayden, who glanced through them curiously.

_Flourish and Blott's bookstore: share-holder, 3%, profits directed to the Potter Family Vault_

_Hershey's Chocolate Company: share-holder, 11%, profits directed to the Potter Family Vault_

_Grunning's Drill Manufacturing Company: share-holder, 42%, profits directed to Potter Trust Vault_

_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes: Co-Founder, owns 33% of everything due to initial start-up loan_

_W.W.W. Vault #3: 952,063 Galleons, 259,628 Sickles, 206,828 Knuts_

_*Includes journals and notes about their products and ideas, and samples of every finished product_

"Well, that's a good indication that Fred and George weren't in on the scam." Hayden said, pleased. She had always liked the twins, they never treated her/him differently, even when it seemed like everybody else was against her.

Though she was a bit irritated that the twins hadn't thought to tell her that they'd been transferring 'her share' of their profits to a vault they set up for her. She would have to find a way to get revenge.

"Merlin!" Poppy shouted as she saw the numbers. "Their shop hasn't even been open for two years!"

"Yes, they've turned an astounding profit in a very short time." Ragnarok agreed, looking almost proud. Most humans didn't know business, but the two devious redheads excelled at it. "It generally takes much longer for a business to make a substantial profit at all, but their sales quickly exceeded the cost of opening their store, and their business only grew from there."

"Maybe I should try my hand at business myself." Hayden joked with a smile. Ragnarok tried to hide his sudden grin. Potters tended to come up with interesting and _profitable_ ideas…

* * *

><p>"Now what name do you wish to be known by?" Ragnarok asked.<p>

"I'll use the Venturi name." Hayden decided.

"As you wish." Ragnarok said with a nod, pulling out another file. "Merely sign this with your current name, and then your chosen name, injecting a bit of magic into the quill."

Hayden did so, before they continued to put together what she needed to live. Documents updated with her new name, doctored school and medical records, a credit card, identification card, passport, permit allowing her to apparate until she could take the actual exam (which she had never had the opportunity to do during the war), and whatever else they could think of.

She also signed up for the Gringotts banking card, which acted as a debit card in the muggle world. There was also an option for a credit card, but Hayden didn't really see the need. She also received a special wallet that would automatically bring her the amount of money that she needed when she was making a purchase.

"And what should I put for family history?" Ragnarok asked, finally. Poppy looked at Hayden for her answer, considering they hadn't thought about that.

"I've decided to masquerade as my own 'daughter'." Hayden said with a smirk. Ragnarok and Poppy looked at her like she was insane.

"Excuse me?" Ragnarok ventured.

"I intend to take a de-aging potion soon, making me about thirteen years old. Once that's done, I'm going to apply to Hecate Academy. By the time I'm eventually 'discovered' by the wizarding world, I'll claim that I'm the daughter of my aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and that they hid me from the public because I showed signs of being 'freakish' like my older cousin, Harry. I'll spin a story about Harry more or less raising me by himself after the Dursleys started abusing me along with him, keeping me a secret from even his best friends because he trusted no one with my safety. Then I'll say that my cousin Harry, who I saw as my own Papa, died soon after the war in a car crash, leaving me as the heir to the Venturi house as an Evans, and the Potter house as Harry's closest magic-using blood relative."

Poppy raised her eyebrows at the intricate plan, with Ragnarok smirked, appreciating the girl's cunning.

"It's poetic, really." Hayden mused. "When I lived with my guardians, before I got my Hogwarts letter they had told me that my parents had died in a car crash."

The other two had nothing to say to that, and so Ragnarok merely wrote down her 'history' to her specifications.

An hour later, the two of them left the bank, wincing at the bright sunlight. Poppy turned to Hayden with a smile, before gesturing towards the alley.

"After you, Miss Hayden Venturi." Hayden rolled her eyes, but complied.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<strong>


	5. A New Look

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Heroes of Olympus, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bottoms up." Hayden muttered, tossing the contents of the vial down her throat.<p>

She didn't feel anything at first, just the disgusting taste of the potion, but suddenly she stiffened and convulsed, falling to the floor. Luckily, Poppy had had the foresight to cast a cushioning charm on it, so she didn't get hurt.

Three hours later, she woke up, and immediately conjured a mirror, glancing at her new reflection. She appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen years old, her features a bit softer than they had been before taking the potion. Her hair was down to a few inches below her shoulders, instead of down to her back, and she was a few inches shorter at 5 feet tall.

She would have to start a proper diet and exercise program, along with some potions if she wanted to get to an acceptable height and weight for her age.

* * *

><p>A week later, Hayden walked into the flat that she had been occupying since she had been turned into a girl. When she closed the door, she sighed, and sunk down to the floor, leaning back against the door as she recalled everything that had happened these last few days.<p>

The first thing she and Poppy had done once Hayden had gotten fairly good control of her younger body (shorter reach, center of balance, etc.) was to head into the muggle sector of London to find a disguise. After all, Harry Potter wouldn't be able to be out of sight for very long before the wizarding community noticed and sent out search parties.

As such, by the end of the day she looked quite a bit different than she had previously (besides the whole 'little girl' thing, of course). Her hair was still as long as it had been when she woke up after she had de-aged herself, but it was no longer an untamed chaotic mess. She had spent much more money than she would have thought necessary on hair products that could actually make a difference with her hair, but she knew that the Harry Potter persona was identifiable by those same messy locks, and she needed to separate herself from that image.

She had even put purple streaks in her hair, thoroughly amusing the woman who put them in, who was under the impression that Poppy was Hayden's great aunt, and they were going to surprise her parents with the streaks. She was wrong, of course, but they didn't mind. Poppy was more or less Hayden's aunt, anyway, and she was definitely a better aunt than Petunia ever was.

She had gone clothes shopping, too, for the first time if you didn't count being fitted for her school robes and having them adjusted throughout the years. She ended up buying a lot of dark clothing, like gothic-style dresses and jewelry. She tried to keep the lace and frills to a minimum, but like with her hair, she wanted to wear things that no one would think Harry Potter would ever wear.

At the moment it was mainly casual clothing, though Hayden would be fitted for her uniform for the Academy the next day (she had applied and been accepted within a few days). She would shop for her school supplies at that point, too, when she was transported to the location. Unfortunately, Poppy couldn't come with her, and since Hayden would be staying on campus right after, they would have to say their goodbyes. At least she was allowed to keep contact with her surrogate aunt, but Hayden would miss her.

She had managed to get in contact with her friends, too: Fred and George, Luna, Neville, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. She had been hesitant about Hermione, wondering if she was in cahoots with the traitorous Weasley trio, but had finally decided to send her a letter with a brief explanation excusing her disappearance (though she didn't tell her the whole story quite yet). Hermione had written back, expressing her worry and grudging acceptance of 'Harry's' explanation, though she made it clear that she knew she was being kept in the dark about something.

She had even met up with the twins, to talk about what was apparently their (as in Hayden included) shop. She had needed to explain why she was younger and female, but the twins reacted as she had expected them to. In other words, they would've hunted down the trio and cursed them within an inch of their life if Hayden hadn't stopped them.

They were only slightly appeased by the reassurance that Hayden had her own plans for them, and that the two of them would be included in the planning once it was hashed out a bit more.

Once the twins had left, Hayden sighed, fixing herself a quick dinner before going to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley scanned the streets in Diagon Alley, looking for the brat her daughter wanted to marry. Poor Ginevra was crying, 'heartbroken', realizing that her plan to become Mrs. Potter had not worked. Ronald was ranting about Harry had 'betrayed' their family, though deep in her mind Molly scoffed at the irony.<p>

Molly fumed when she thought over the fact that Harry had suspected them, regardless of the fact that he was right. When she found him, he would pay for humiliating them like that!

She had no way of knowing that the next time she saw the person who was once Harry Potter, she wouldn't even realize it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Seriously, the lack of reviews isn't exactly motivating. *pout*<strong>


End file.
